PROJECT SUMMARY The overall theme of the 2019 Gordon Research Conference on Atherosclerosis is `From Molecular and Cellular Insights to Therapeutic Approaches in Atherosclerosis'. The goal of this conference is to provide a comprehensive overview of the latest cutting-edge research and newest developments in the field, particularly those harnessing the newest methodologies and most promising approaches to promote the prevention and treatment of cardiovascular disease. A unique and major aspect of this conference is the expectation that speakers will present unpublished new research from their laboratories, which allows for great discussion Over the past four decades of this conference, we have learned that atherosclerosis is a complex disease consisting of inflammatory, autoimmune, lipid, and vascular biology components. In this 2019 GRC, we want to take a fresh new look at each of these disease components. We plan to discuss and question the current dogmas about atherosclerotic disease progression, learn about new molecules and new cellular pathways that mechanistically play a role in atherosclerosis development, discuss how to utilize new high dimensional methods to study cellular and molecular components of the atherosclerotic plaque, and identify and discuss new clinical targets ? all with the goals to treat, and ultimately prevent, atherosclerosis. Sessions on vascular biology, dyslipidemia, innate and adaptive immunity, noncoding RNAs, and novel therapies have been planned. There are many opportunities for young investigators and trainees to present their work in short talks and in poster sessions. The collegial atmosphere of the beautiful Sunday River conference site is very relaxed, with informal gatherings in the afternoons and evenings, multiple discussion sessions over `community' meals, and outdoor social activities. The venue allows wonderful opportunities for attendees to network and forge new collaborations. The conference brings together in an informal manner young and established investigators, providing a forum in which young investigators and trainees can interact with leaders in the field in a positive, relaxing forum. among participants.